


肉馅甜饼

by waitingforyou1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	肉馅甜饼

希美的卧室

希美轻捏着银子的脸蛋，让她看着自己，“今天又有人跟你表白了？”

银子轻轻点了点头，但是小手抓住希美上衣的下摆急忙开口

“我直接拒绝了，没有答应的。”  
“你下午还帮他讲题了。”  
“所以姐姐要惩罚你。”

银子捂紧自己的小裙子，眨着大眼睛可怜兮兮的求希美放过，但希美亲了亲女孩软嘟嘟的唇瓣轻轻摇头，把女孩推倒在床上，自己也压上去。

希美一手撑在银子耳边，腿也挤进银子腿间，右手摸上纤细的大腿，指尖从膝盖一点一点滑上去，探进深蓝色的校服裙，轻轻捏一把腿根的软肉，成功让身下的女孩发出一声嘤咛。

银子用胳膊挡住眼睛，偏过头，不敢看身上的姐姐，为了不发出羞耻的声音紧紧咬住唇瓣。

希美脱下女孩碍事的校服裙子，看到里面白色的带着草莓印花的小裤裤，勾起嘴角，

“宝贝今天穿的小草莓哦，让姐姐看看上面是不是也是小草莓~”

一颗一颗解开银子的衬衫，带着草莓图案的内衣包裹着不算大的胸部，刚刚好是希美可以一只手握住的大小。

脱掉内衣，握住玲珑的乳房，低头含住粉嫩挺立的乳尖吸吮着，时不时发出啧啧的声响，羞的银子身体都泛了一层粉红。希美舔舔唇瓣凑到银子耳边轻声调笑。

“宝贝的小樱桃比草莓还要甜~”

银子伸手捂住希美的嘴想让她别再说了结果被湿软的舌尖舔了手心，浑身抖了抖连忙缩回手，却被希美捉住手腕按在自己胸口，

“宝贝知道姐姐喜欢什么的对吧~”

银子伸手脱掉希美的上衣，伸手握住自己一直很羡慕的丰乳，轻轻揉弄，再低头看看自己胸口的小兔子，撅着嘴巴在希美的胸口亲了一下又一下，又大又软，好喜欢。

希美脱掉银子白色的内裤，探进女孩的秘密花园，指尖寻到那颗小豆豆，轻轻揉弄，引得银子软着嗓子呻吟，本就软糯的声音更加甜腻。

“嗯...姐姐......”

紧闭的花瓣微开，里面流淌出晶莹的花露沾湿了指尖，希美躬身向下，头埋在银子腿间，伸出舌尖舔舐着两片花瓣，指尖更是揉弄着已经胀大的阴蒂。

舌头和指尖带来的刺激使得花穴流出更多的体液，引得银子身体内更是空虚，眼泪不自主的流出眼眶。

“姐姐，想要...银子好难受，姐姐帮帮银子！”  
“宝贝别急，姐姐这就帮你~”

希美吻上银子的唇瓣，勾着里面的舌尖吸吮，两根手指直接插入泛滥的花穴。滚烫嫩滑的穴肉热情的迎上来，紧紧包裹住细长的手指，不让手指离开。

“宝贝这里好热情，紧紧含着姐姐的手指呢~”

手指开始抽动，带着穴内的软肉不断地插入再抽出，动作逐渐加快。银子伸手搂住希美的脖颈，仰着头索吻，她喜欢姐姐亲吻她，姐姐总是喜欢含着她的下唇，姐姐的舌尖好像带着电，每次舔弄她的上颚自己就像是触电一般酥酥麻麻的。

希美搂着银子坐起来，褪掉自己的内裤贴上银子被玩弄的艳红软嫩的花瓣，腿根交缠，腰肢摆动，两人的花瓣紧密的贴合，相互抚弄摩擦，剧烈的快感顺着下身传到四肢和大脑，两人都无法再忍住呻吟。

“姐姐...唔，哈...”  
“银子好棒~”  
“姐姐...我，我要......”  
“宝贝，等姐姐一起~”

希美加快速度摆动着细腰，两人的花穴相互摩擦的更加厉害，搂住银子的后脑勺吻上呻吟着的小嘴与她交换津液，几十下的抚慰后，达到了这场情事的高潮，颤抖着的花穴流出喷出蜜液沾湿身下的床单，两个女孩相拥着一起倒在床上，额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，相视一笑。

“姐姐好坏~”  
“明明银子也是个小坏蛋~”


End file.
